


family

by lhknox



Series: study of a slow love [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Ficlet, Love, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: lena knows she wants to have kids, she just doesn't think she should.





	family

lena wants a family.

when she was really young, it seemed like an inevitability of life; everybody grew up and got married and had babies. it’s just how the world functioned.

when she was a teenager, saying she didn’t want kids was an act of rebellion, flippantly saying it at the dinner table, denying her parents an heir to the luthor kingdom. funnily enough, she had never even thought of the possibility of lex having kids; he had never seemed the type.

and then when she hit college, not wanting kids was the badge she wore to demonstrate her commitment to excellence: she wanted to be the best in her field and kids weren’t going to hold her back. nothing was going to hold her back.

but after years of therapy and living in the real world, lena knows she wants to have kids. 

she just doesn’t think she _should_ have them. 

she’s seen firsthand what having the last name luthor does to a person, she knows what it’s like to be a part of a family the world despises. she knows how it feels to think you can’t rise above your name, and she knows how it feels to live under the cold glare of lillian luthor and she could never do that to another human being.

when she meets kara, everything changes. suddenly, she imagines a future with someone beside her, rather than the lonely one she had banked on having. suddenly, there’s somebody who sees past what the rest of the world can’t, somebody who trusts her implicitly and who knows she’s much more Lena than she ever will be Luthor. 

and when kara tells her she’s in love with her, when they start to merge their lives together into a single melody, lena thinks that maybe she can have the life of which she once dreamed. maybe she can have a raven haired daughter with eyes the colour of the midday sky, maybe she can have a son with light, wavy hair and forest green eyes. and maybe she could have it all, with the love of her life by her side for the rest of their days. for the first time since she was a young girl, lena feels as though she can everything she’s ever dreamed of having. for the first time in a long time, she thinks she finally has the courage to follow her heart. 

so when they lie in bed, in a tangle of love and warmth, and kara presses kisses along her collarbone and quietly asks her if she’d ever want to have a family, lena smiles softly. she smiles softly though her heart surges and her future feels closer and happier than it ever has before. she sighs and she smiles and she says,

‘do you know what? i’ve never really thought about it.’

and then she kisses her girlfriend and she thinks of the ring that’s sitting in a box in her bedside drawer at home and she adds,

‘but i know i’d love to have one if i get to have it with you.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on tumblr at murdershegoat


End file.
